To achieve improved health care for women with gynecologic cancers, representatives from medical educational institutions and their affiliates have been and will continue to collaborate as the Gynecologic Oncology Group. Using a multiple discipline approach investigations will coordinate gynecologic oncology, pathology, medical oncology, nursing oncology, data management and radiation oncology so as to conduct pilot, limited access Phase II and Phase III studies. A guiding principle is to continue closely controlled administrative management to achieve protocol development and activation, patient entry, data flow, quality control, analysis and reporting. Group benefits are to be extended as rapidly as possible through CCOP and similar programs, publication, and professional contacts within the educational environment of the participating institutions.